Drabbles: Bellamy & Clarke
by Whiitewolf
Summary: This fic will contain a number of drabbles about Bellamy & Clarke. The drabbles will most likely not be related, but all will be about the pairing.
1. Atom's Death

**Author's Note: **This fic will contain drabbles. They're not in any specific order, and most likely not even related. Some of them might be AU.  
All drabbles will be Bellamy/Clarke.

This one is set after Clarke kills Atom.

* * *

He'd thought her to be a privileged brat. But now, as he watched her kneel down by Atom, he saw her differently. The pain on her face, and the way she shook her head to signal that it was too late. As she told him she was there to help, and plunged the knife into his throat, the sadness overwhelmed her eyes. And even as broken as she looked at having to do that, he couldn't help but find her strong.

Upon seeing it was too late, she didn't hesitate to end his suffering. All the screaming Jasper had been doing was upsetting everyone, and he had promised to kill the kid himself if he wasn't better. But suddenly, Bellamy had this faith in her. In Clarke. If she said he could be saved, he could be saved.

He hadn't been able to do it. All the talk he'd been doing, when it all came down to it, he couldn't end the boy's life. Clarke had done it. Clarke had saved him from having to carry out such a hard task, and saved Atom from the suffering he'd have continued to endure.

As they walked back to the camp, he couldn't help but watch her. He hadn't noticed it before, but she was beautiful. She was strong, and he was filled a new found respect for her.

For some reason he couldn't quite explain, he trusted her, and he would help keep Jasper safe from the others as long as she said there was hope.


	2. Those Three Words

**Author's Note: **Second drabble. As stated before, none are meant to be related to each other, and I hope to do some AU ones as well.  
If anyone knows a good prompt site I could use, feel free to send me a message!

This drabble is a mix of canon, and then a non canon scene added on.

* * *

Having to give up his weapon pissed him off, but he obliged. All that was forgotten as he saw a flash of blonde hair, and soon arms were around him.

It took him a moment to register. She was here. She was _alive. _It was as if this gigantic weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Suddenly, he could breathe again. He returned her embrace, and holding her made him feel so complete.

He ignored O's comment, and just focused on her. When they finally let go, he couldn't help but notice all her injuries, and he felt this blinding rage at whoever caused those injuries.

It was disappointing to learn there was no one else with her, but he was still so happy.

"I never thought I'd be saying this," he started off when they were alone. "But I am so happy to see you."

"I thought about you every day," came her response as she met his eyes. "I was so worried, and scared for you."

He longed to reach out, to hug her again, but he didn't. He just stared at her in silence, and those three words. They were at the tip of his tongue.

But it was then, and this was one moment he wished to not see her, that his sister interrupted.

"Clarke's mum wants to talk to you both," she said, before disappearing again.

The moment was lost. He didn't want to tell her when they were about to go.

"Guess we better go," Clarke said awkwardly.

He nodded his agreement. It'd have to wait.

He'd tell her one day. When the timing was right.


	3. Drunken Words

**Author's Note: **A drunk Clarke stumbles into Bellamy's tent.

* * *

"Bellamy!"

He groaned. It appeared sleep was going to have to wait. He'd desperately tried to ignore her, but she was persistent, outside his tent calling his name. And she was going to wake up the entire camp.

"Bellamy. Stop ignoring me!"

"Calm down. I'm coming," he mumbled quickly throwing on his pants which he'd lazily tossed on the ground when he'd walked in. He was just about to put his shirt on when he heard a whistle from behind him. Clarke Griffin had taken it upon herself to invite herself into his tent.

"Oh, you don't need to put that on," she slurred, stumbling towards him.

"Are you drunk?!" he demanded, but the stench of the alcohol answered his own question.

"Drunk on... on love," she giggled, reaching forward to stroke his arm.

His heart hammered within his chest, he'd been waiting for this. He felt so strongly for her, but he'd never got the impression she felt the same way.

"Clarke. Clarke, stop," he said, pulling his arm back to avoid her. "Don't do anything, or say anything you wouldn't if you were so intoxicated right now."

"But... I want you," she breathed, moving closer to him. Her arms moved downward to remove her shirt, and he quickly reached out to stop her.

"If you tell me that when you're sober, you can have me, but for right now... How about you get some rest?"

"Not tired," she said, though her drooping eyes suggested otherwise.

It was then that she faltered, her legs giving up from under her, but he'd been waiting for that. He managed to catch her and guide her down to his bed. His comfy bed that he'd spent so much time making so he could have a great sleep. It looked like he'd be sleeping uncomfortably tonight, but as he looked at her face, eyes already closed... He didn't mind so much.

And even though he'd slept on the hard ground, when he'd woken up to her, very much sober, admitting she still wanted him... He decided it was all very much worth it.


End file.
